dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumen Pierce
Lumen Ann Pierce is a recently introduced character in Dexter and is shaping up to be a potential protagonist or antagonist (depending on how the story turns out). She is one of very few people who are NOT on a table and know what Dexter's true nature is. The others who know have all died (either as victims for Dexter or other means). =Appearance= Lumen is shown to be a young woman in her late 20's or early 30's with long blonde hair and a round, full face. She appears to at least be 5'7 and has a slender body, though only beaten by Debra Morgan and Rita Bennett in the skinny factor. She has multiple wounds on her back, possibly caused by a whip and in the 4 episodes shown thus far, she has been shown to be covered in a deep skin of dirt. Her clothes are turn and ragged, most likely what she originally wore when she was captured long ago. In previews for Season 5, she is shown to have cleaned up and wears her hair back in a ponytail, as well as changing her attire to various sets of clothes (including a hoody used when she stalks one of the men just like Boyd Fowler). =Personality= When first introduced, she is quite fearful of everything around her and thinks that Dexter is going to kill her just like he did Boyd...even believing him partially part of the group that tortured her (which she learns later, is not true in the slightest). She becomes very distrustful of Dexter, showing multiple struggles and attempts to run away instead of simply calming herself and listening to him. Eventually she retreats to a place of solitude in her mind, receiving medicine and eventually her possessions from a hotel. When given the opportunity for escape, she will take it...as she shows during another meeting with Dexter, hitting him over the head with an object and running as far as she could...thinking first to lock the door behind her with the lock Dexter was using to keep her inside. As she's being chased, she shows no signs of idiocy like most female protagonists who are on the run and absolutely refuses to trip. She is also smart enough not to hitch a ride with a bunch of college guys who would otherwise try sexual things with her. Of course, when she spots them she feels they're untrustworthy (as she has been through a lot of torture) and contines on her way after they leave, that is until Dexter arrives and takes her back in his vehicle. She eventually starts to trust him more, after being allowed to carry a knife (to which she cuts him), she then goes on to heal his wound and inform Dexter of the situation with more people like Boyd. In the previews for Season 5, she is shown to be taking a direct action in getting rid of these people...suggesting she may have been psychologically damaged like Dexter, Brian Moser and Arthur Mitchell. The extent of this psychological damage can be seen whenever someone touches her or if she's confronted by multiple men she feels like she's back at that point in her life where she was being tortured and abused. This occurs when she met those teenagers after trying to escape Dexter and again when she's being searched at an airport, with people watching her. During this time, her vision becomes wavey and the sound muffles out...she assumes everyone is watching her with the intent of rape but it is only a psychological defect that she can't understand. Her personality is also shown to be very determined to free herself of this anxiety, by killing each and every one of her attackers. She is shown to be obsessive but very intelligent, working through finding her attackers much like Frank Lundy tracked Trinity. In short...she has the potential but at this fragile state of mind, could Dexter really try and repeat the problem that started with Miguel Prado? =Plot= She is a new character that has been introduced in Season 5, as of Episode 3. She could possibly run for the entire season (or longer). Season 5 She has become somewhat of a main character, but to what degree is unknown. While at the moment she's on the side of good, she could very well stumble down the Miguel Prado path in a different light. Episode 503: Practically Perfect When Dexter Morgan begins his hunt on Boyd Fowler, he finds out that Boyd is a serial killer that murders young women and leaves them in drums out in a pond. After some complications, Dexter finally catches Boyd and begins the usual ritual to kill Boyd...but little does Dexter know that someone is watching him through a door with a glass window. After he claims Boyd's life, Dexter looks to spot a shadow in the glass and he quickly opens the door to find a shivering woman in ragged clothing. She collapses shortly thereafter trying to get away and reawakens in the Traveler Center that Dexter intended to be Boyd's kill room (though that did not go exactly as planned). Episode 504: Beauty and the Beast Much of her time here is spent avoiding Dexter, trying to escape him and even lashing at him...though as Dexter tries to figure out who she is, she tells him nothing and denies any medicine he offers. As Dexter leaves however, she finds that she's ready to "obey" his requests and apparently takes the medicine, much to Dexter's surprise. Later on as Dexter researches her and finds out that her name is Lumen Ann Pierce, along with the fact that she's from Minnesota. Dexter further delved into her information and found a motel room she had rented out, containing the belongings she had leaving from her family to try and start a new life. Amongst these possessions was a letter that Dexter read but left for Pierce to read as well, whenever she decided to awaken. Upon reading the letter, she bursts out in tears and continues to wait to escape this new type of prison...though only to keep her put until Dexter can figure out how to handle the situation. She comes up with a ploy however, faking to have OD'd on the floor whenever Dexter returns...this tricks him and allows her to hit him over the head with an object, making her way for an escape through the woods (not before thinking fast and locking the door behind her with a padlock). Dexter's strength however prevails and allows him to burst through the door, chasing her on even footing the entire way until she makes it to a road where some teenagers in a car are passing through. This is the first time we see Pierce's "vision" of the world and it's dangers. Much like someone who has impaired vision because of alcohol, whenever confronted by something that poses a threat to her or might try to rape her...time slows and her field of sight begins to waver and move...the noise around her slowly muffling out. The teenagers drive on and she keeps walking, only to be taken down by Dexter and held until he can get her safely into his vehicle. The two make their way (with her arms ziptied to the back of a seat) to where Boyd was keeping his dead victims in barrells, so that Dexter can show Lumen just what fate would have awaited her provided Dexter hadn't saved her life. The entire time up until seeing the drums she's been very frightened, constantly trying to break free of Dexter's "enslavement" and especially now, as he brought her closer to them...she could feel a sense of dread coursing through her body. Whenever she sees the bodies, she can hardly control the shock that envelopes her...but Dexter goes on to lecture her and even gives her a knife, showing that he can be trusted...and he somewhat trusts her as well. Of course she uses it to cut him but she ends up deciding to heal that wound, conversing with him some more. Much to Dexter's surprise, there was more than just Boyd who had her captive and tortured her...but more men, men she holds a deep hatred for. Episode 505: First Blood The next time Lumen is seen is at a meeting place the two have decided on, where Dexter has bought her a plane ticket to leave Miami and head home to her family. Lumen however is filled with the desire to hunt down her assaulters...something Dexter constantly tries to tell her is a bad decision (most likely wanting to avoid her turning into someone he'd have to kill in the end). The two part ways for a bit and Dexter begins looking into Boyd's past, trying to find something that might link him to other associates...even returning to his house for clues. However, when he arrives, it is clear someone has broken in and was looking for something...frantically. Dexter finds blood, including a thumbprint and assumes it is the sloppy work of one of Boyd's helpers. As he researches the print however (with Harrison's assistance), the print actually belonged to Lumen and this causes Dexter to worry further. Dexter goes back to her motel room, knocking on the door to see if she was there but when no one answers, he just breaks his way in as usual. When he enters, a wall filled with sticky notes and obsessive research greets him...much like Agent Frank Lundy's Trinity research. Except this was for Lumen's attackers, to which she came up with a conclusion that Robert Brunner was one of her attackers. Dexter also notices that instead of sleeping on the bed, she used the closet...to his observation as it being a way to keep her safe...the only place she felt safe. Harry begins to question Dexter over and over if he should trust Pierce because of how she appears (a frantic, instable woman who could be unpredictable and even make Dexter out if she is caught for murder)...but Dexter mostly ignores him and confronts Pierce directly about this at their usual meeting place. Upon insisting yet again that she throw this behind and leave, him suddenly grasping her arm forces her to yell out not to touch her...which startles everyone around. This proves further that she is rather instable since her capture by Boyd and his friends, suffering jitters and jumps at the slightest touch. The two once again part ways, with Dexter searching down Robert Brunner. After finding Brunner and confronting him (to which he learns that Brunner is a rapist but also learns that he couldn't have done it due to an ankle bracelet that would track his location), Dexter tries to find her once more at her motel room only to hear from the caretaker that she's off to Tunnel Bridge, a location that Brunner lives and where many ex-cons spend their days. She enters the area wearing a dark grey hoodie and dark pants, hiding most of her features so at first everyone just assumes she's a skinny guy. However when one guy bumps into her, he suddenly realizes she's a woman but she makes her way further quickly avoiding the fellow. Searching around the many dirtbags in the area, the fear and anxiety starts to return to her until she finally spots Brunner, her target. She keeps in the shadows as she follows after him, having a revolver on hand to take his life. However Dexter intervenes and after a brief struggle, he convinces her that she shouldn't try and take his life because he's not one of her attackers. After she becomes terrified at what she almost did, the two of them leave...later meeting up at an airport to bid each other farewell. Some chemistry begins to spark between the two and Dexter watches on as she thanks him and leaves...this kind of catching him off guard and he tosses in a "you're welcome" after about 10 seconds. When Dexter leaves however, she tries to go through the detector and they require a full body search of her. Unfortunately she is still under the same vision she felt earlier, except this time it takes over her senses (even though it's just a woman doing the search). She watches as man after man passes by, as the woman feels around her body for any type of weapon...and all the while she's taken back to that place where she suffered, she nearly suffers an anxiety attack but eventually the search ends...and it was too much for her, she's not ready to go on her own back to the home she left behind...she has to finish the problem here. At the end of the episode, she is seen getting into a Taxi...in Miami, thus revealing that she had never left at all and intends to continue her hunt. =Trivia= =References= Category:Season 5 Characters